Adorable Psycho
by Wepdiggy
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are in a committed relationship, and Chuck is forced to seduce another woman. How will Sarah react? Not well.


_Disclaimer: I don't own, nor have I ever owned "Chuck". Know why? Because dreams don't come true =( _

_A/N: So the great **MXPW** and I were talking about how Sarah would act if she and Chuck were really together, and we decided that Sarah would be an incredibly jealous girlfriend. More to point, we decided that if Chuck were forced to seduce another woman while he was in a relationship with Sarah, the repercussions for that woman could be great, haha. That's what this is based on. Hope it gives you a laugh, and thanks for reading, and please review. Thanks!

* * *

_

"So it's pretty simple, Bartowski. I'll be on hand as wait staff, you do whatever it is you do that makes girls want to bang a nerd. Try to get her to give up the contact, and do whatever it takes to get her phone," Casey explained.

Demetria Adams was the mark. A 5'6 brunette, big breasts, and absolutely stunning. She seemed to be right up Chuck's alley. Hell, Chuck was getting a free pass on getting some outside nookie that Walker couldn't logically get pissed at him about. Casey didn't know why the nerd would complain. And Adams didn't even pose a threat herself. She was just a college student. It was her dad that they were interested in. Her father was a big deal within the Ring, and getting close to her would allow for the team to learn some things about the enemy organization.

"And remind me again why we can't just steal the phone?" Chuck asked.

"We can't find where she keeps it on her person, but we think it's either in her bra, or –"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't remind me. I really don't want to hear your little birds-and-the-bees speech again," Chuck groaned.

"Heh," Casey laughed. "I figured you could use the tips. And Walker…" Casey stopped, suddenly realizing that his partner was absent. "Where is Walker, by the way?"

"Oh," Chuck said surprised. "She, umm…"

**_Earlier that afternoon…_**

_"I still don't see why it has to be you!" Sarah raged. _

_"Come on Sarah, you know why. Who are they going to send, Casey?" Chuck asked. _

_He walked up behind the blonde and tried to wrap his arms around her supportively. She was having none of it, though. Sarah broke away from his grasp and continued pacing back and forth across the floor of their apartment. _

_"Why can't they send Casey? He has all the same equipment you have. I mean, at least I assume he does," Sarah seethed. _

_"Sarah, I've already made contact with the mark. I don't want to do this anymore than you want me to do it. But you know how important this information is."_

_Sarah sat quietly, staring at Chuck. Then, "I'm just worried. What if you end up liking her? What if she's…she's better than me?" she asked quietly. _

_"Sarah, c'mere," Chuck said. He wrapped his arms around her again, and this time, Sarah didn't fight him off. "You know I love you. This means nothing, I assure you. And if there's anyway I can get what we need without having to do…well, you know, I will," he said, kissing her on the top of her head. _

_Sarah took the opportunity in Chuck's embrace to kiss him, gently at first, then hungrily. She started to explore his body with her hands, and then Chuck stopped it. _

_"Sarah…whoa, hold on there. We can't. You know what I might have to do, and I have to make sure I'm up to it," he said sadly. _

_"You're saying no!?" Sarah shouted. "You're denying me sex for some…floozy mark!?"_

_"Sarah…"_

_"No, Chuck. I have to…I'm going for a drive."_

_And with that, Sarah stormed out of the apartment. _

**Back to present time…**

"She had a doctor's appointment," Chuck lied. He honestly didn't know where Sarah went to clear her head, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He didn't begrudge her doing whatever it took to cope with the reality of what he was being asked to do for the job, however. Chuck knew what it was like to watch the one you love flirt with someone else. Luckily, since they'd been together, Sarah hadn't had to go too far with another man, but Chuck knew he would get extremely jealous if it did happen. He could only imagine what was running through Sarah's mind.

"Right," Casey said unconvinced. "Doctor's appointment. Well I guess we don't really need her for this one anyway. Just take the girl out to dinner, and get her back to the hotel we've reserved for you and get her naked so you can get the phone. It should be a quick in and out. And in and again, then out. Then in, out, in, out, in, out. Well, you know how it works, I guess. Walker has taught you that much, I would think."

Just then, the door to Castle slid open. Sarah stepped through, and stood at the top of the steps.

"Yeah, that won't be necessary, Colonel," Sarah said proudly.

"What?" Casey asked, looking at his partner.

"Here's your phone," Sarah said, tossing a phone down to the NSA agent.

"Wait…how'd you get this?" Casey asked.

Sarah didn't answer, instead turning behind her. She looked to struggle for a minute, but soon, she had something…or more accurately some_one_ thrown over her shoulder and she began to slowly descend down into the secret base.

"I, umm…" Sarah said. "I might need some help disposing of _this_."

"You killed her!?" Chuck asked nearly hysterically.

"She wouldn't give me the phone!" Sarah said defensively. "I had no choice."

"Did you think about, I don't know, _not_ killing her?" Chuck asked incredulously.

"Walker!" Casey said angrily. "This is a complete breach of protocol."

Sarah started to say something, then stopped. She looked at her partner, and lines creased her face as she seemed to be contemplating something. Then she smiled. "Know what? I'm not even sorry."

"Sarah!" Chuck scolded.

"Well, I guess there's no sense in letting those dinner reservations go to waste. Or the hotel suite. Did you see the tub they have in there? Can you imagine the things we could do in there?" she asked, looking directly at the Intersect. Chuck swallowed nervously, but didn't answer. "Well, I can," Sarah said excitedly. "Come on, Chuck. I need to get this blood from under my fingernails before we go. Night Casey," she finished.

Then Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand and began dragging him up the stairs to Castle. Everything had worked out for her in the end.

* * *

_A/N: I look forward to your feedback, and you guys are awesome. Peace. _


End file.
